A Cold Wind
by PrisonerPadfoot
Summary: A progression of trust, love, and perhaps a little hatred, between Sesshoumaru and Kagura. A story told in small stand-alone drabbles.
1. A Meeting In Darkness

**All the stories in this collection will be inspired by the 30 prompts at Un_love_you on LJ. This particular one was inspired b****y #025-**** You Remind Me of Someone  
**

* * *

A gust of fierce wind disturbed the peaceful night air and he knew she had arrived. The scent the wind carried was of the dark hanyou Naraku, but though the scent was the same, the demon behind it was not.

It was true she had been born of him, but she openly defied him. Her scent, her face, and her fighting prowess were all reminiscent of her master, as was her attitude. Her master would bow to none, and she in turn would never bow to him. So like her master, and yet so unlike her brothers and sisters.

So far he had not repaid her for her helpfulness. She had shown him the path to afterlife and given him the crystal of youki to help find Naraku's heart, but it was he who had suggested this night's meeting. Perhaps tonight she would have her reward. And he is, for that matter.

The night became still again, and there came soft treads in the grass behind him.

"Kagura…" he said, and the sound of her footsteps died.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, "What is the reason for our meeting tonight?"

He turned to face her and their glowing eyes locked in the darkness, warm gold with violent red. Her eyes were the color of her master's, but the mind behind them was independent of him. Naraku may have held her heart, but Sesshoumaru knew her will would never be bent by the likes of the hanyou. Her heart would never truly be his, either. Sesshoumaru knew as well as Kagura who her heart belonged to.

He slowly approached the wind witch, his eyes never leaving hers. He took a fierce hold of her kimono and pulled her to his chest. Her hands locked on his shoulders, and he growled deep within his chest. A smile played about her lips.

She leaned into him and made it very clear where her loyalties lie.


	2. Passion And Pain

**All the stories in this collection will be inspired by the 30 prompts at Un_love_you on LJ. This particular one was inspired b****y #013-**** I Want To Hurt You. And with this chapter, the rating has gone up to M, lol.  
**

* * *

It was a night she would never forget.

Fully clothed Sesshoumaru was nothing short of regal, formidable and proud. Disrobed he was simply stunning.

The cool grass beneath her provided beautiful contrast to his warm skin, and to the heat of his hard length inside of her. His hair fell around them in a silky veil, blocking the rest of the world from view. His claws dragged across the six-legged scar on her back, and the fresh blood coursing down her skin brought her both pleasure and pain. She moaned out his name and he nipped at the soft flesh of her neck.

It was almost as though he was trying to erase Naraku from her body, scratch out his spider and drown out his scent. Sesshoumaru was fiercely taking her as his own, and Kagura accepted his claim.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his fangs from their place on her neck. Her lips found his and she could taste her blood on his tongue. She thrust her hips up against him and his body vibrated with a feral growl. Their bodies fell into a fierce rhythm, and as Kagura slid her hand over her lover's cheek she could see that his stripes had grown long and jagged. The red glow of his eyes peeked out from his closed lids.

His demonic aura flared brightly, and the raw energy of him seem to flow through her, creeping into every crevice of her body. Her thighs trembled, and she came hard for him. Her inner walls tightened around him, and he was taken to the height of his pleasure. Kagura held him tightly as he came, placing a gentle kiss on his snarling lips.

He rolled away from her once he was spent. He came to lay on his side, his head propped up in his hand. Kagura lay still and caught her spent breath as his pelt snaked across the ground, wrapping itself around his naked body. She was amazed at how quickly he could regain his composure.

She slid over to him and snuggled into his back, his fur wonderfully soft against her belly. Her hand wandered over his exposed thigh, over his pelt and up his side. Her claws gently ran over what remained of his severed arm, and he gave an instinctive growl.

His pelt rearranged itself to cover her body as well, inviting her to settle herself closer to him. She fell asleep under his watchful guard, and though she did not know it, he wrapped his arm around her as she slept. His fingers trailed lightly across the scar on her back, the mark his claws could not erase.

When she awoke later in the night, she was blanketed in her tattered kimono, and he was already gone.


	3. His Plan, Her Pain

**This chapter was written for prompt #22, I hate myself.  
**

**

* * *

**

Although she kept her eyes free of any emotion, inside Kagura's mind was reeling.

He had called her to him with a painful squeeze of her heart, and she had no choice but to go to him. Naraku may have been only hanyou, but she knew his senses were keener than most. Once she stepped into his chambers she knew he would sense she had been with Sesshoumaru. There could be no hiding it, and there would be no escaping the punishment she was sure to receive.

She had endured his punishments before. She had been chained and beaten. Her heart had been squeezed almost to the point of her death, but her spirit had never been broken. She told herself she would never obey that oppressive fool.

But this time was different. It was not only her head on the chopping block this time. Kagura had no doubt that Naraku would seek out Sesshoumaru. She knew Naraku stood no chance of killing the powerful taiyoukai himself, but Naraku had dragged Sesshoumaru into his plans before. He would wound the taiyoukai's pride and make him act brashly. Naraku saw Sesshoumaru as his puppet, and Sesshoumaru's meeting with her would surely move Naraku to put Sesshoumaru to use in his plans again.

Kagura stepped into Naraku's quarters, and the hanyou immediately began laughing at her.

"Stop laughing," Kagura hissed, "Let's just get this over with. What's my punishment this time?"

Naraku only laughed harder.

"Punish you?" Naraku asked. "You're playing right into my hand," he said, and suddenly a purplish light erupted from his palm. He held his hand out to her, and she watched as her heart grew out from his flesh.

Her eyes became narrowed and angry as she watched her heart beat in his grip. "What are you talking about?"

Naraku stood and approached her, coming to stand almost toe to toe with her. The glow of her heart fell eerily upon their faces.

"The closer Sesshoumaru gets to you, the easier it will be for me to manipulate him," Naraku said. "Why would he act against me when the heart of the one he loves is in my hand?"

Kagura watched as he slowly closed his fist over her heart. The pain was excruciating as his nails dug into the beating flesh. She clutched at her chest as her knees buckled, bringing her to kneel at her vile master's feet. She clutched at his hakama with her free hand to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor completely. He only squeezed harder.

"When I have need of him, he will not oppose me," he said, and the pressure in her chest was gone.

He stepped away from her and she fell the rest of the way to the floor. She pushed herself back up with unsteady hands, sitting with her hand still closed over her chest.

She hated the situation she had been put in. She hated herself for being part of the vile man standing before her.

She would not let Naraku get to Sesshoumaru. If it meant pushing him away, she would do it. Even if it meant that she would have to drive Sesshoumaru to hate her, she would do it. She wouldn't have him put his life in Naraku's hands.


End file.
